


Eclipse

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: I watch my love from afar. He is the sun and I am the moon. He holds so much responsibility in the palms of his hands, and he is nothing short of amazing. I wish to be to him what he is to me. I love the brunette with all of my immortal heart, and I desire to show him my true feelings. We are so far and yet so close. I yearn to feel his lips against mine. We are ill-fated, but I refuse to give up hope.A short one shot in which Goro is the sun god and the protagonist is the moon god.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try out something a little different when I had a spike of inspiration. I hope you all enjoy!

I am a god and I have fallen in love.

Each day I am greeted by the most beautiful being I have ever witnessed. 

He is tall, handsome, mysterious. His smile is the brightest I’ve ever seen. Though that may come from the burning rays that flow from the glowing orb he holds in his hands.

It’s bright-- almost too bright for my sensitive eyes. I am more accustomed to the darkness, after all. And the radiant form in his hands is the brightest thing I’ve come to witness.

It’s almost too bright some days for me to see my love’s face.

The land is large-- not nearly as large as the both of us, but still I am unable to reach past it to touch my darling. It burns my heart in ways that I would imagine touching his star would burn my fingers.

His vessel is much larger than my own. He holds a much heavier burden. The people of the earth rely on his warmth and compassion for survival. Where he promises light and growth, I provide darkness and the changing of tides. 

He is strong and he is warm, and I am much like the object I hold in the both of my own hands. I am cold and I am dark. Humans love him and they detest me. 

He is the beginning and I am the end. 

However, his end is my beginning.

He smiles at me as I wake, the silver ball in my hands glowing as I stand. He looks tired. It is nearly time for him to sleep. He’s been working hard the whole day through. 

It is the middle of the warm season for the humans, and my love is working much harder than he would during my season. I know his exhaustion. Soon, I too will feel utterly exhausted by the end of my nightly reign. 

My poor honey deserves his rest. I wish I could relieve him sooner, but I need my rest for when my time of the year comes.

My dearest has never spoken a word to me, and I have never spoken to him. This is a love that I am sure is unrequited. I observe him from afar, and I admire his beauty with wide eyes and a fast-paced heart. 

I cannot reach him over the land between us, and the most I can provide him is with a comforting smile. I have not the vocal cords to speak to him with. My mouth remains closed almost at all times. If I were to speak to him it would be through my mind.

But would he understand the language I speak?

Holding the dim sphere in one of my hands is the easy part, but knowing that I will part with my love shortly is difficult. I will not see him again until it is time for me to sleep.

His smile is as warm as it always is. He is forcing a smile upon his face as he looks to me, waving. I wish he would gift me with a genuine smile. I would like to see him at a moment that he is truly happy.

However, I may be too tired to see a more genuine smile later on.

He is beginning his descent into sleep, and I am slowly rising.

How much I desire to run my fingers through his brown hair that has a tint as gold as the orb in his hand.

My own can fit in the palms of my hands. It is small and it is fragile, but my love’s takes much of his arm space. He cannot hold it in one hand like I can my own. I feel sorry for him, and I worry for him. The burden he holds is far too much for one being.

I pride him for his strength where I am weak.

It is shortly later when I bid my darling goodbye. He is sleeping now, and my stars are embracing him like a blanket. It is time for his much needed rest.

Once he is gone I long to see his ruby eyes once again. He is freshly asleep, but I am already lonely. I will wait for his return for hours, and I will only feel joy once I am able to see him stretch against the beams of his orb. 

He lights up my life just as much as he lights up the sky that the humans love.

They do not appreciate him as much as I do. They do not love him like I do. They know not his beauty or his strength, and for that I find myself loathing the humans.

Not always, but often.

I hold my moon in my hands. Silver light radiates from it and extends to the earth. It is not nearly as impressive as the light from my partner’s, but it is my own. 

Silently I wonder if he loves it as much as I do. Though I do bet that it is nothing compared to the love he holds for his own star.

He holds it with pride, and I do not blame him.

He arises in the morning with a yawn. His arms stretch wide. He has been using his sphere as a rest, but once it is his time to wake, he picks it up. 

By then I am worn and tired. I am sitting against the sky, my moon in my hands and placed upon my lap. It has been dark and lonely in my time, but the light from my dearest warms my heart. 

He is the sunshine of my life. The warm smile he greets me with has my non-human heart soaring in the sky as high as my moon and myself once flew as we watched the land in the darkness. 

Not many things happen when it is my time to watch over the land, but by the time I am ready to sleep, the humans have woken up to the light my love gives off. Sometimes I do envy him.

But he is of the light, and I am of the darkness. He is happy and warm and soft. I am harsh, benevolent, and cold.

The day time is not for me, but I yearn to hold the day’s saviour in my arms. 

I love him more than my ancient heart can handle. I want nothing more than to feel the warm embrace of his sweet love.

But I am saddened when I must go. My eyes are heavy and it is once again time for me to sleep while he watches over the world.

We have danced this affair for millennia, and I know not how long we will remain. I have loved him for so long, and I feel as though I will never stop. 

My love for him is endless-- much unlike the ending of the day and the night. 

I bid him a goodbye with a nod, and I return his smile much more faintly. I am tired and I must rest.

I will dream of my lovely until the moment I arise once again.

His smile is the last thing I see as I rest my head atop my moon, and I am slowly drifting off to sleep.

It is not long though until a time where I can be close with my darling.

The humans call it an eclipse-- a solar eclipse. It is the time when I pass in front of my darling.

On rare occasions like this I am close enough to touch him.

I am afraid, but perhaps it is time to make my move. I’ve been waiting so long to build up the courage for this.

It is soon the day of my plan. I will dance in front of the male of my desire for a few short minutes, and that is the time that I will take to advance.

If I fail, or if he may not approve, I will no longer wake up to a smile, or fall asleep with one either. I must be careful, but…

The want to show my feelings is far greater than the want to keep secret.

His smile greets me as it always does. The day is young, and I am in advance. I’ve been awake for far too long now, but that matters not. We are finally close, and as I rise beside him I decide to make my move.

I reach out and my moon begins to block the light from my love’s sun from the world. The humans are likely unhappy with the turn of events, but I bear them no heed. I am focused solely on the male before myself.

He is much more beautiful up close. His eyelashes are long and deep in color. His eyes are dark and his hair is longer than it had been so many years ago.

I take his cheek in my hand and he flinches under my touch. I have never once touched another being’s skin. He is soft and smooth, and I never want to let go. But I have but a few short minutes, and I must make my move at once.

Our lips touch just as my moon blocks his sun entirely. The humans do not see us and I am in what they would call heaven.

My darling’s lips are soft to the touch. He tastes sweet and warm and utterly electrifying. The static between our lips is difficult to ignore.

The sun drops in his hands slightly, but I am able to catch it with one hand. My moon is only so tiny that I can hold it in one hand, but his fingers are slippery like the ice that my coldness helps produce.

The sun is warm in my fingers. It is not as hot as I thought it would be. It does not burn but it comforts. It is sweet and gentle and much like the love of my life.

My fingers trail to his neck once he regains composure with his sphere and I play with the ends of his hair. How long I’d desired to feel what it was like. It is wispy and everything that I’d ever imagined and more.

Our lips part just as quickly as they connected and my heart hangs heavy in my chest. I miss the feeling of his lips against mine immediately. 

He stares at me in shock as we part and my moon no longer blocks his view to the earth. The shadow that cast over the land is diminishing and it is finally time for me to rest. 

I am tired. Exhausted. But the magical feeling of my lover’s tender kiss is enough to satisfy me for the rest of my life. I wonder if he will remember it for years to come as well. 

I wave to him a farewell when it is finally time for me to rest again. I give him a smile that I hope he enjoys as much as I enjoy him before I descend down to lay upon my moon again. I lay on my side in the sky and I curl around my moon. I embrace it like I would love to embrace my dear, but I know it is not meant to be.

I will not know what he thought of my kiss until it is time for me to rise again. If he will reward me with a smile I will be happy. If he blows me a kiss in return I will melt.

But I will have to wait until the next time that I may pass before him to receive an official answer. Perhaps I will try speaking with him then as well.


End file.
